1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to cathodes, methods of preparing the same, and lithium batteries including the cathodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
For use in various small and high-performing devices, lithium batteries are required to have a high energy density, small volume and light-weight characteristics. In addition, for use in electric vehicles, cycle characteristics of a lithium battery at room temperature and at high temperatures need to be regarded as critical factors.
To realize a lithium battery satisfying the characteristics described above, various cathode active materials having a spinel structure are being reviewed. However, at a high-voltage of 4.6 V or greater, a side reaction occurs between cathode active materials having a spinel structure and an electrolyte. Due to the side reaction, initial charge and discharge efficiency and lifetime characteristics of a battery may be decreased.
In addition, release of a transition metal from cathode active materials having a spinel structure at high temperatures may lead to low charge and discharge efficiency and poor high-temperature lifetime characteristics of a battery. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a method in which the side reaction and the release of a transition metal are suppressed.